


Raise the Gates

by IndecisiveAndUncreative



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Domestics (2018), Zombies Run!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, im currently writing this so ill update as a i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/pseuds/IndecisiveAndUncreative
Summary: How did you think the world was going to end? Everyone had their own theory but when it actually happens, everything changes.In other news, I'm bad at summaries.





	Raise the Gates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! This will be my first ever crossover fic so here we go. 
> 
> This is my current NaNoWriMo project so there's a very good chance this won't be regularly updated until a little later but I'm hoping to get one or two updates out during the month. 
> 
> This is either going to go really great or terribly wrong. 
> 
> Here's to finding out!

How did you think the world was going to end? Mutated disease? Nuclear disaster? Terminator-style machine takeover? Climate change finally biting us in the ass? Zombie uprising? Would you’ve been willing to put money on it?

To those who voted “zombie,” congratulations, the jackpot is yours. In all honesty, though, it happened so fast that you wouldn’t have even had time to cash in. One day, business as usual; the next, chaos.

Chicago was devastated in two days; LA, less than one; New York City took a matter of hours. Over 10 million people were walking cadavers in 48 hours. For those of you keeping score, that’s about 57 people per second.

Hysteria reigned for days, weeks, months. Tens of millions of people died.

Those who managed to escape banded together, forming townships and settlements and gangs. People finally learned that they had to depend on each other if they wanted to survive. The death toll plateaued. Until the gangs decided their territories weren’t big enough.


End file.
